kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Warrior Kero: Debut! Planet Sengoku Ran Big Battle!!
is an insert to the feature film Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 3: Keroro vs. Keroro Great Sky Duel de arimasu! Characters (In Order of Appearance) * Supreme Commanders (Voiced by: Keiko Han) * Warrior Viper (Voiced By: Nobuo Tobita) * Giroro (Voiced by: Jōji Nakata) * Tamama (Voiced by: Etsuko Kozakura) * Dororo (Voiced by: Takeshi Kusao) * Kururu (Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu) * Keroro (Voiced by: Kumiko Watanabe) * O-Moa (Voiced by: Mamiko Noto) * Villagers * Viper Minions * Narrator (Voiced by: Keiji Fujiwara) Plot The Keroro Platoon receives orders from HQ to go to Planet Sengoku Ran to defeat the Warrior Viper Clan, the platoon having been chosen to go due to their invasion inactivity. Once they arrive, Dororo immediately heads off to find out more information about their mission. The rest of the team follow Tamama and Keroro, who go to a dango shop where they meet O-Moa, a lady who looks like Angol Mois much to the Platoon's surprise. Before the Platoon can order, they find fleeing villagers running from an army of Warrior Viper's underlings. Giroro and Tamama manage to make the minions retreat with a smoke bomb and while the smoke is clearing, Kururu spots a figure revealed to be Warrior Viper (Youngest Warrior) in a robot snake. Keroro, having stated earlier that the mission would be easy since they have Mois, asks O-Moa to use her hellmageddon on the robot, though she only gives Keroro a rice bowl, leading him to realize she was not Mois. The youngest Warrior Viper spots O-Moa and tries to capture her, capturing Keroro and Tamama instead While inside the robot they find out the underlings of the Warrior Viper control its movement. Meanwhile outside, Viper is battling Giroro as Viper is about to attack, Tamama farts causing the minions to pass out making the robot malfunction and tossing Viper off. The robot tips over and is about to crush Giroro and O-Moa when Dororo comes in and slashes the robot in half. Warrior Viper then takes Kururu as his hostage and demands the Platoon hand over O-Moa in exchange. Viper is surprised when the platoon “sacrifice” Kururu in order to save O-Moa. This action makes Kururu mad and he dumps the rice bowl into Viper’s mouth. Viper eats the food and drops Kururu after exclaiming it was spicy, Kururu revealing he added his own curry concoction. After he is freed, Keroro and his platoon defeat Viper by using the "Keroro Platoon Jet Stream Attack", leaving him naked and defeated. Viper and his army flee, leaving the Platoon victorious! At sunset, the villagers gather in front of the platoon and O-Moa thanks them profusely for defeating the youngest Viper Brother. Keroro is confused by her statement, when Dororo confirms that there are seven Viper Siblings and they must defeat them all to return to Pekopon. Keroro screams in horror as the Narrator states the story is not yet over. Trivia * The Keroor Platoon don Warrior costumes, which are later used in Keroro RPG: Kishi to Musha to Densetsu no Kaizoku. Category:Keroro Gunso media Category:Keroro Gunso Shorts Category:Warrior Kero